


Forest of the Lost

by Skyelily1825



Series: The Missing And The Mirror [2]
Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: Eyes, Gen, Really Short Chapters, Spirits, bones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyelily1825/pseuds/Skyelily1825
Summary: Well, this took longer then expected to get to, and I know I still have to get to pt 6 of crossed lines. I started that months ago, but things in my rl have been chaotic. One of my relatives is in the hospital and has been there for a little over a month. He is getting better and thankfully will live, but he won't be coming home for a while still.It's been hard to get into a writing mood do to the choas and stress, and when I am in the mood I don't have the time. I was actually interrupted 3 times while writing this note. So, while I do hope to get back to my larger works soon, for now it might be best if I focus on smaller works. The shorter chapters are easier to get through.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this took longer then expected to get to, and I know I still have to get to pt 6 of crossed lines. I started that months ago, but things in my rl have been chaotic. One of my relatives is in the hospital and has been there for a little over a month. He is getting better and thankfully will live, but he won't be coming home for a while still.  
> It's been hard to get into a writing mood do to the choas and stress, and when I am in the mood I don't have the time. I was actually interrupted 3 times while writing this note. So, while I do hope to get back to my larger works soon, for now it might be best if I focus on smaller works. The shorter chapters are easier to get through.

Eva looked up at the teacher, a thin, frail looking old woman. She always seemed like the grandmother type, but not this time. Something was wrong. Her smile didn't seem as real for some reason, and Eva saw no kindness in her eyes.

Despite her worries she forced a smile of her own, nodding slightly. "Um, yeah, I wasn't feeling well." She scratches the back of her neck awkwardly, slowly trying to back away. "So, um, I should probably just head back to my room now, don't want anyone else feeling sick."

"No, we certainly do not." She says sweetly. Eva walks around her caughtiously, running towards her room as soon as she no longer has a teacher standing in her way. She doesn't miss the way her eyes follow her, almost predatorially.

Once in her room she locks her door behind her, the simple action now a habit. Sh feels herself start to tremble as she catches her breath.

_**They know when you're alone.** _

She shivers, hugging herself. She slowly looks back up at her door, to the message still carved there. She bites her lip.

The teachers know when she's alone, she's always alone. An easy target. And they have keys to every room.

She drops her arms, hands balling into fist. ' _I'm nothing but a sitting duck here'_ she thinks, coming to a very unwanted conclusion. She looks around her room, thinking about what she'll need.

Food and drinks, and maybe a blanket. Her wrench, it may not be the best weapon, but it could do in a pinch. And speaking of a pinch, she'll need salt, lots of salt. And something sharp.

She was getting out of here, even if it meant facing the monster head on.


	2. Chapter 2

As morning came Eva checked and double checked her supplies. She had her notebook and pencils, a small fleace blanket, her wrench, a pocket knife, and last, but not least was the Salt. She didn't have that yet, but she would before she left. Once the sun was up and she was relatively safe she snuck out of her room, heading straight for the kitchen. She wasn't surprised when no one was there to stop her.

 _'Probably to lure me into a false sense of security'_ she thought as she filled her backpack with as many containers of salt as she could carry before closing the backpack and leaving. She snuck out, back to the tree with the mirror. She double checked that it was still there, sighing in relief at the cold feel of it against her fingertips. Once secure in the knowledge that it is seemingly still safe she looks up. She can see the branch that leads out, but chances were that this would be a one way trip.

She bit her lip nervously, feeling that familiar fear grip her heart. She had thought about calling her dad, to say goodbye, but decided against it. He wouldn't answer, and her previous messages were already enough to worry him if he ever heard him, if he even remembered he had her. She wiped her eyes as they began to sting, shaking her head.

She looked up again, swallowed her fear, and began to climb higher. She climbed to the highest branch, the one that reached out as if to touch the wall. Carefully, she moved like a graceless cat across the branch, nervously standing when she reached the end. So close, but one wrong move and she'd be taking a nasty fall, one that would definitely doom her when the night returned.

She narrowed her eyes, took a steadying breath, and jumped the rest of the distance between the branch and the wall. Her fingers barely grasped the ledge, the balls of her feet kicking the wall fast and helping her up. She takes deep steadying breaths from the relative safety of the wall. She made it.

She looked down, seeing the drop she could have taken. It wouldn't have been pretty. She looks down at the other side, the outside. The drop didn't look anymore appealing on that side either.

She looked around for anything that could help her down more safely. As her eyes scanned the area she spotted something. Her heart almost stopped at the sight, despite it not being the first of it's kind.

The eyeless figure seemed to smile grimly at her, the blood trails on her cheeks looking distressingly like tear tracks. The girl seems to point to something along the walls for a moment before vanishing in a blink.

Eva looks down to the wall, seeing upon closer inspection that some of the bricks are pushed further in, just slightly. Just enough for the toes of a shoe or small fingertips to grasp. It still doesn't look safe, but it's significantly better then just jumping or falling.

...

"So, she decided to flee?"

"It appears so."

"Well, he'll certainly enjoy that, it's been a while since anyone's given him a good hunt."

"Yeah, let's just hope she doesn't injure him, or worse take something else."

"What else could she take? The mirror was the most important thing, and it's gone."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Eva holds her back pack close to her as she walks through the forest, a large container of salt in one hand. She'd been walking for hours, the sun sitting high in the sky now. She only had till nightfall before it would find her. She still needed a plan.

So far she'd just been walking aimlessly. Well, not entirely aimlessly. She glances to her right as her eyes catch sight of something moving. For just a moment she sees the form of a blonde haired girl, beckoning her over before fading as if she was never there. At this point she's gotten used to the eyeless spectors and moves to where the blonde had been.

She doesn't spot them at first, nothing but trees and bushes. It's not until she glances down does she spot a small hollow, hidden mostly by roots and leaves. She kneels down, reaching a hand in and feeling around. She shutters when her fingers brush across something round and squishy, about the size and shape of a small rubber bouncy ball, but nowhere near as firm.

She searches momentarily until she finds it's match, already knowing what they are. She carefully grabs them, pulling them out. Her skin is crawling before she even turns her hand over. No amount of knowing could prepare her for the sight of the two, baby blue, gouged out eyes sitting in the palm of her hand.

She breathes deeply, trying to calm her nerves as she sets them down. She wipes her hand off on some leaves, despite the eyes being long dried out. She looks away for a moment, letting her resolve take over before pulling out her pocket knife. She looks back at the eyes still staring up at her, cold determination setting in as she plunges the knife through them, piercing the pupils one after the other.

She hears a loud, rumbling roar like scream resonate throughout the forest. She can't tell if the sound is from pain or rage, but it stills her to her core. She jumps up, opening the salt before quickly creating a circle around herself.

There, she waits, shakinging fearfully in anticipation. Her heart hammering in her chest so loud, too loud for her to hear the sounds of the forest that surrounds her. Time seems to stand still as she holds the salt in one hand and her knife in the other.

But nothing comes. No thunderous footsteps, no monstrous roars or screaches. As her heart calms and slows back down to a normal pace all she can hear is silence. She still doesn't move.

 _"He won't come while the sun is up, only during nightfall does he hunt."_ Eva turn to the source of the voice, heart once again racing. Behind her, floating and smiling serenely, is the blonde that had beckoned her, only now two baby blue eyes meet hers, once again back in their rightful place.

_"Thank you for returning my eyes. So few make it out this far, I had given up hope of ever getting them back."_

"Um, no problem." Eva says, not sure what else there is too say. But the girl's smile falls, her face taking on a serious look.

_"If only that were true. You still have a problem, and I'm sad to say I can not assist you. You'll have to travel deeper in to find it's lair, only there can you learn it's weakness. Only one other has ever made it there and escaped, however fleetingly."_

Eva looks down, biting her lip. "Well, it's not like I can just go back. I'm screwed if I do, screwed if I don't. Might as well tick it off and learn what I can before my time it up." She looks back to the girl, seeing a sorrowful look on her face.

 _"I suppose you are correct in that. I wish you luck, may you survive the night."_ With that she fades away. Eva doesn't think she'll be seeing her again.

"Rest in Peace."


	4. Chapter 4

Eva continued to travel, deeper and deeper into the forest. Hours passed and she still had no idea where it's lair was, but judging by the sounds it made every time she returned the lost spirits eyes to them she was definitely getting closer. That thought almost made her heart stop cold. She wished she didn't have to seek out some child slaughtering monster, especially one with her on the menu, but she did her best to shake the thought away.

She made her bed, and dang it all if she wouldn't fight like hell to not have to lay in it. But, looking up at the sky, she sees the sun won't be up to protect her much longer. She's just about to make a circle of salt to hopefully shield herself through the night when she catches sight of something hidden among some rocks. She carefully approaches the rocks to investigate, sighing when she sees a single eye. She tilts her head curiously, raising an eyebrow as she looks around for the match, but can't seem to find it.

"Huh, that's weird." She shrugs, taking out her pocket knife yet again to pierce the eye. She clenched her eyes shut, her hands quickly going to cover her ears at the deafening screaming roar that seems to reverberate through the forest now. It's so close. It's so close it won't take it long to find her.

She feels like her heart stopped for a moment before beating twice as fast to make up for the pause. She shivers, opening her eyes again. She's not surprised when the spirit of a young girl stands before her, though she hadn't expected the spirit to have both of her eyes. Or for her to look so frantic and scared. None of the others had looked that way after getting their eyes back.

Before Eva can think or ask her what's wrong she's screaming at her, fear burned into every word.

_"You need to go back! It's back at the school! You need to break it! Hurry! Run!"_

"What? I don't know what you're talking about, I have to-"

 _"The mirror! That cursed mirror! You need to shatter it! It's all tied to the mirror! They'll all die without it! You have to go back! Now!"_ As she's screaming she starts fading like the others, her last message apparently sent.

Eva looks up at the sky, seeing the sun is low. She doesn't have much time, whatever she's gonna do, she has to decide now. She looks towards where she'd been headed, knowing the danger that waits for her, before looking to the salt she'd been planning to use for a circle. Biting her lip, she grabs the salt and starts to run as fast as she can back towards the school. The sun sinks lower and lower in the now darkening sky as a raor sounds in the distance behind her.

It's coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the lovely spirit from this chapter Is Jenna from pt one :)


	5. Chapter 5

It's after her, its screeching howl echoing through the forest behind her. It's movements are swift, only a snapped twig or crunched leaves giving anything away. But even then, she doesn't dare look back to try to see it. She grips the salt tighter, she doesn't want to see it.

She runs, her heart pounding, with one thought in her mind. The mirror. She'd had it in her hands. She could have broken it then and stopped it forever. If only she'd known.

She shakes her head as she runs. She just has to make it back, which she will. She'll get back, just in time. She'll brake it, shatter it to pieces.

As she looks ahead she starts to see lights in the distance. She knows she's not that fast. She walked too far to make it back so soon, even running. Before she can wonder what's going on she feels something wrap around her arm and Yank her around. A scream rips itself from her throat as she sees it.

Decayed flesh barely clings to it's large boney form. It's nostrils flare at the end of it's animal like snout as droll drips from its crooked yellow canines. It has no eyes to stare back at her with, but she knows it can see her, somehow. As it grins and starts to raise its other clawed hand to her she remembers the full opened salt container. Without any further thoughts she sweeps her arm out, salt flying from the container and hitting it's flesh.

It screams, releasing her, and she takes off like a bullet as it's skin Burns and bubbles. Only the sounds of angry growling follow her now. But she knows it'll heal. Faster then a human could, it'll heal. At that thought she runs faster, ignoring the ach in her legs. She almost forgot about the lights until running right into one.

She gasps, looking up to see one of her teachers holding a flashlight. She tries to pull away, but he wraps an arm around her, smiling as if to comfort her as he calls out that he's got her, waving the flashlight around. He looks down at her.

"We're so glad to find you." He says, but she doesn't stop trying to pull away.

"Let me go! There's a monster!"

"Oh, we know." Someone says from behind her. She tries to turn as another speaks up.

"We are the ones who summoned it after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt that came as a shock to anyone.


End file.
